DE 197 07 019 B4 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,964) describes a hybrid headpiece for a convertible roof of a vehicle. The headpiece extends next to an upper cross beam of the windshield frame of the vehicle. The headpiece includes a tube section connected to the side rails of a top rail and aligned transversely to the longitudinal vehicle dimension. Upper and lower plastic pieces surround the tube section. The plastic pieces are assembled in a rearward region to flanges having an energy absorbing upholstery fabric. Another embodiment includes a comparable tube section embedded in a foam body having an energy absorbing section.
WO 2005/056347 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,850,222) describes a collapsible roof for a vehicle. A roof barb having recesses formed therein is with the windshield frame. The roof barb is a die cast structure and has a section extending into the passenger compartment of the vehicle. A cover including relatively thin-walled plastic or metal elements covers the recesses and can be deformed by vehicle passengers in the event of a head impact.